villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Double King
'''The Double King '''is the titular main antagonist of the Youtube video on the same name The Double King is a ruthless being he kills kings and takes there crown for himself to become more powerful. Physical appearance The Double King is a fat creature with two giant hands two eyeballs and wears a grey shirt with buttons and a red cape with a blue line. personality The Double King doesn't speak a word but its seen that he is a power hungry being on the hunt for any crown he sees. And is willing to kill for his goal. Biography The Double King The Story starts off with the Double king himself going to the castle of the rats for his first victim the rat king. The Goat King's Crown Falls onto a Cloud that becomes the Cloud king then makes a Pumpkin King witch the Double King Kills. The Pumpkin Kings Crown Then Rots making the Fly King. Witch the Double King Catches then kills him for his crown witch he puts on his finger. Next the Double king kills a snake like creature for his crown. witch then he falls into the water. He then tries to take the crown of the ocean witch he fails due to a crab taking it back. The Double king then chases a former king still thinking he has the crown. But when he catches him all he can find is keys. The Double king then notices the mountain king. The Double king then gets onto the crown of the mountain king. only to see that its a jungle. He then takes a crown form the mushroom King. He then sees a bird with hair looking like a crown he looses the bird. Then Sits in Defeat. The Double king then sees the crown of the fly king on his hand he chops of his finger for the crown but then bleeds out and dies. The Double king then was taken to the land of the dead where he meats all of the kings he killed and the King of the dead himself. The Double king notices the crown on the king of the dead and tries to take it but fails over and over due to the King of the dead putting him back in the chair. The Double king then decides to make a crown out of a napkin witch the King of the dead adds to his crown. In raged the Double king Yells out in furry as his crowns were taken form him. With a sigh the King of the dead gives the Double king his crown. The Double King then runs out of the castle floating in deep space never to be seen again. Gallery King Double.png|The Double King Killing the rat.png|The Double King Killing the Rat King EEE45555W.png|The Double King placing a trap eefffff.png|The Double King killing the Snake King ffffggggg.png|Back Off hhhghghghg.png|The Double king loosing his sanity and cutting off his finger for the crown Punched!.png|The Double King Punching The King of the dead in the eye Woha.png|The Double King's Mental Breakdown Bye Bye.png|The Double King Floating off into Space Videos Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Undead Category:Mute Category:Animal Cruelty